Black Rain
by Mahal Kita
Summary: When some other SeeDs are dispatched to investigate some disapearances and many deaths in Winhill, they never come back . After other tries, it leaves no choice to Squall and co. that they are going to do it themselves. Will they survive? I know it's shor
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own it, period...  
  
  
It seems the world was in danger again. Somehow the world felt like it was coming to a halt. Something bad had happened and it would spread around the world.   
It all started on Monday. Zell had broken up with the Library Pig Tail Girl. He wanted to see other people, and he was still hopeless. Irvine offered to help, but it just wasn't like him to ask for help. He just decided that she was out there somewhere, and that he was destined to find her. He knew he would.   
The rest of that day was regular, except when some SeeDs were dispatched to Winhill. It seems that there had been one too many disapearances. Nearly one-third of the town was left. So some other 6 SeeDs went out to Winhill to investigate. Yet, after that, they did not return. Everyone was nervous about going, and what would happen next. So after countless tries, it seems that it was Squall and his friends' turn.  
"Tomorrow we'll leave. We'll use the Ragonorak, not the Garden, it may cause harm. Anyway, we have to see the town of Winhill. As you may have heard or read, it is in serious trouble and we need to find out why before it doesn't spread."Squall said to his party on Wednesday.  
"Well, Squall,"Rinoa said."Isn't there someone to come along or something?"  
"Well... no. I've never thought about it. We're prepared, so, remember, we leave tomorrow."  
Everyone nodded and knew through would be something. Yet they didn't know what, or who it was.  
So the next day, they had to leave late, after lunch.  
" Well, Selphie can't you make this damn thing go faster!?"Squall shouted.  
"I'm goin' as fast as I can Squall. So we'll be there by sunset. And relax!"Selphie retaliated.  
"Squall, be easy on her. You don't want us all to die now by upsetting the pilot?"Quistis said.  
"No, it's just that...Never mind."  
"Well, you didn't have to be that loud."Irvine said on Selphie's behalf.  
The rest of the way was silent and less active. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought, which supprised them. They didn't know what was going to happen, but it seemed to be scaring them to death. They all had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.  
They landed at 4:00, and everyone seemed to be anxious to get off the ship. But not so anxious to find out what was happening. So they entered the ctown, which seemed to have turned into a ghastly one.  
The town was completely deserted, only trash swayed in the wind, and it seemed very dark. Just then, some clouds started to form. And they looked like pretty bad clouds. Everyone stayed together, going up and down the town, looking for lost victims or evidance, but nothing was found. Then, there was only one more place to search: the intact victorian mansion. It seems like they would be bound to find someone there. And that it wouldn't be nice.   
  
  
  
Well, this seems to be the start of my fic. Please R&R and tell me what I sould do next. I have a lot to do._  



	2. Suffer

  
Disclaimer:It belongs to Squaresoft. Not me. Or at least I own some of it. Oh, heck, let's get back to the story...   
  
Author's Note:Um, your wish is my comand?........  
  
  
  
They entered, and saw that it was some how extended. Everything was new, and the place seemed clean. Cries and laughter of children were heard, so were hoarse groans and moans, then there was a loud ghostly laugh, then a distant help and a shrill cry. It sounded desperate.  
So they explored one room to the right, but, as expected, nothing was there. So after that, they inspected a room on the right. They kpet doing this and kept getting the same results. Everyone reached the stairs, and then they explored more of the buuilding. They all walked up a staircase which reached a very big room. It had checkered floors. And something swept pass them all. It never really cam out, so they proceeded on in this room.   
"What is this, some kind of castle?!?!?!?" Squall shouted angrily.   
Everyone looked at him, and a wall's crack started to get quite bigger, and they had ideas.  
"Squall,"Rinoa started in a cautios tone."You dn't think there may be something in there, do you?"  
He took oout his Lionheart, but only got a few cracks. Irvine tried, then Selphie, then Zell, and Rinoa. After all their attempts, they started to push the wall. Then once two cracks almost vertically reached each other, Zell gave it when big punch and it all broke apart. Indeed there was a room. But it seemed very dark. So Selphie found a piece of wood and lit it with a Fire. They walked silently for five minutes. It seemed like it was gettting narrower, ad that the air was becoming to get thin. It felt like this esspecially for Quistis, who felt like she was going to faint. But she couldn't seem to stop, something pulled her closer. For 5 minutes the path seemed to get elevated, and that's when they turned left, entering a room. But they all went through it's door, and they saw something they couldn't believe. The place was lit with only 6 torches. And in between two Blood Souls, stood a caped woman. She seemed to be caped in a black cape, and she faced her back on them. She vigorously turned around, seeing them all. With seeing her visitors, she looked each one closely in the eye.  
"..... What brings you here, good friends?"She asked sweetly.  
"We are SeeDs, and we come in peace. We want you to get away from here. Somewhere safe."Squall assured her.  
She shot him a glance of anger, but then nodded with a suspicious grin, her perfect crimson red lips curving to her left and her eyes narrowing.  
All of a sudden, some other girl ran in through their paths.  
"She, She's the one who did it!" She seemed terified this time, backing up to her Blood Souls.  
"Don't, don't listen to her! She's lying! I did that scream!!!"The other black-haired one tried to say.  
"Look, you've disturbed her, and you'll have to pay for that."Irvine said.  
"I can't believe you can't believe me!"  
She looked at Squall. She stared into his eyes. Then, she slapped him hard enough to make him red, no one knew if it was from the slap or from his anger. He triggered his Lionheart and slashed it into her. She fell to the ground, but amazingly she stood back up.   
She this time, in a very fast way, she ran up and high kicked him in the midsection and he bended over in pain. She stopped, knowing the other would come for her. He straightened out and looked her back. She seemed very desperate, like something had really happened.  
"I'll, have to side with her."The other woman raised in eyebrow, in a hidden anger."You see, your tone of voice doesn't match her scre-"  
She cut him off by silencing him, then throwing him back into the wall. Zell knew something was going to happen.  
"You shall all go by my control, from now own!!!" She yelled loudly echoeing through her castle-like place.  
"Not so fast!"A woman with blonde hair and wore a tang top of a black t-shirt and a black short shorts said bursting through the door.  
"And you know it!"Said another, looking similiar but with shoulder-length brown hair and wore a white cardigan and a pair of jeans.  
"You don't stand a chance against us!" Said a pair of girls one with long black hair and another with very short red hair.  
They all seemed to have similiarities.  
"Get out of here, wenches!"She said throwing a blast of psychic power. They all started a barrier, which reflected the blast and it shocked her back. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground squinting her eyes and gasping for air.   
"I'll split here!"One of them with the brown hair said.  
"I'm going with you!"The first girl who harmed Squall shouted out.  
"Well, alright, you got your GFs and magic?" The blonde asked.  
"Yes, so, just meet us outside!"The black haired two said in unision.  
And with nodding, the brown haired one left for the wooden door, while the other maiden looked back at them all for a moment. Then she looked at Zell with some look he couldn't decipher, and she he could've sworn she'd said something under her breath. Then she left with her friend.  
Zell wondered what she meant, and why. But he couldn't wait to find out. The sorceress looking woman had regained her composure and poise already, and she laughed at everyone.  
"You two are running away from your destinies! You are both showing cowardice!"She said with a grinning laugh which scared them all.  
"Well, y'know what? In this situation... I know what you'd do."The red haired one said. She swung the chandeliers.  
"WHAT, what are you all doing?"  
"Hmm, what a question to ask?"The long black haired one said smiling and started to climb the curtains.  
Squall gave them a look. He remembered seeing them all on Balamb Garden. He knew they were all well-trained, and that they knew what to do in a situation like this. He felt the strength in her voice, the painful strain from her slap, the speed in her kick. He gave them a wink of hope and they looked back at the witch."Uh, how about....,"The blonde went for the window.  
They all looked and nodded at each other."This!"The girl on the chandelier shouted jumping through the wide open window.   
The girl on the curtains swung herself out the window. The last one smiled at the witch. She shot more than one blast of energy. Before one hit her, she leaned her rump on the window sill and she flew out backwards hastily. She did countless flips, along with her friends, and they didn't know when they'd stop, but looking at how far the ground was was the answer to their question.  
The witch or sorceress screamed in a screeching,"Release the monsters, now!" and everyone in and near the building could hear it. And that's when it all started.  
  
  
Author's Note:I've got to work on it, well, I need your reviews please.   
  
  
  



End file.
